


Glitter

by TN_Night



Series: #EruriWeek2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not the sexual kind, Cute, Cute Kids, Eruri Week, Established Relationship, Family, Glitter, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sadly, They Tried, To Be Edited, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Isabel just wanted to make nice cards for their fathers. </p><p>The first part of Eruri Week 2015, family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THERE WASN'T MORE ERURI IN THIS I WILL EDIT IT LATER. Okay, that being said, I shall explain. I'm on vacation at the moment and there's no wifi at my cottage, so I've been stealing wifi from the coffee house down the street and will be all week for this. And with that fact comes the detail that I won't be able to edit and re-upload stories immediately. SO I WILL be editing this at some point to make it more Eruri-themed but for the current moment I just wanted to get the first part up. HOPE IT MADE SENSE THANKS FOR READING ENJOY ^^

–––––––––––––––––––––––––

 

 

 

The sun outside the closed curtained windows wasn't quite shining fully yet, still just a dim glow on the horizon as the birds chirped joyously at its appearance. Levi and Erwin slept soundly in their comfy queen bed, huddled together with the sheets and duvet slightly kicked off the side to cool them down so they could stand being mushed so closely together. 

 

It was a Sunday, both men had work off and their two six year olds, Eren and Isabel, were on break for the weekend. Everybody in the household was sleeping– or rather, everyone _should have been_ sleeping. It was about five thirty in the morning and the two kids had managed to wake up early without an alarm or a parent, which was probably with the aid of sugar and excitement, but details like that could be left out.

 

The siblings were, at the moment, trying their best to fold craft paper and write out messages with a colourful assortment of crayons and oversized markers. It was the twenty first of June, nearly the end of the school year, but also father's day, and their current objective was to try their hand at card making. 

 

Which was, sadly, frustratingly hard for both of the little impatient children. 

 

"It isn't riiiigggghhhtt!!" Eren whined, throwing the paper in his hand as hard as he could away from him, only getting angrier when it just floated down an inch or so away. 

 

"SHHHH!" Isabel put her finger over her mouth, "You're gonna wake up dads!" She said, not so quiet herself. 

 

Eren glared at his sister half-heartedly before going back to his piece of paper. It was just a little piece of colourful craft paper with the simple message "Happy Father's Day" (though he'd spelt it "Hap y fathers Day") scrawled out on the inside, and to the young child's mind, it just simply didn't look as… _showy_ as it should've.

 

"Should I draw a picture?" He wondered out loud.

 

"Why?" Isabel asked, not looking up from her currently completely pink card.

 

"It's boring," he sighed.

 

She shrugged, "Here," she said, reaching over and grabbing a full container of gold glitter, swiping the slightly-less-full purple right next to it for herself.

 

Once she handed over the colourfully shining decoration, Eren's eyes lit up with glee as the new possibilities started flowing through his head. They both went back to work, using glue sticks to adhere the specks of shininess to the entire page (and covering their messages in the process). 

 

After a while, it became sort of a contest– like an "I Bet I Can Fit More Sparkles On The Page Than You Can" sorta thing. And so they did, they both covered the fronts and the backs of their cards in the glitter until they couldn't squeeze in anymore. Of course, then they were tied, and, being the competitive children they were, neither would ever let that slide.

 

"I got more than you!" Eren said, holding out his overly sparkly card and the half empty bottle of glitter to his sibling.

 

"Nu-uh!" She whined, holding out her items as well, "My thing is more empty than yours!"

 

"No fair! You had less in there at the beginning!" He yelled, crossing his arms and subsequently spilling a bit of glitter from the bottle out onto his clothes.

 

They both stopped arguing as they stared at the patch of sparkles on Eren's night shirt for a second before Isabel broke out into laughter, falling on the floor and getting glitter on herself as well, making her laugh harder.

 

Suddenly, Eren had an idea. He stuck his tiny fingers inside his gold glitter, bringing out a little mound of it and immediately throwing it on his sister. She stopped her cackling, scrunching up her face to shy away from the poof of shiny dust she'd gotten in her face. Tentatively she opened her eyes, glaring at her brother who shied away a bit under the stare. She stuck her fingers into the container like Eren did, bringing out more glitter than he had and chucking it at him, laughing at the sight of her now extremely sparkly brother.

 

They continued on, getting the sparkles all over the floor and themselves until Isabel stood up, shaking her clothes onto the other and running down the hallway to escape her brother's shiny wrath. 

 

She figured the best hiding place would be their parents' bedroom, mostly because it was the biggest room upstairs, but also because there would be two grown men to protect her from the sparkle monster chasing her. So she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, leaving a rather large trail of glitter behind her on their white carpet floors as she went. 

 

She reached the bedroom, immediately jumping onto the bed (spilling more glitter from the bottle) and startling both of her fathers awake. 

 

"Daddy!" She squealed, ducking her head in Erwin's shoulder when Eren ran in. 

 

Both men were still trying to wake up fully, but it was obvious they weren't fast enough as their other kid sped up and jumped onto the bed, proceeding to dump the entire container of sparkles on his screaming sister while she whipped her's around, spraying glitter all over the room and bed. 

 

Levi, who'd finally realized what was going when he saw a mess being made, shot out his hands, grabbing the two tiny arms continuing to throw the glitter and seizing them.

 

"What. Are. You. Doing," he demanded, looking angrily at his two children who were now cowering in fear.

 

"U-Um, we were just t-trying to…" Eren started, trailing off when he hiccuped and two small tears trailed down his face.

 

Isabel was starting to shake, also trying to hold back the tears that always threatened when her father's livid look was directed at her. Erwin was still a little confused, but nevertheless put his arm around his husband to get him to stop glaring murderously at their kids.

 

"Guys, why are you up so early?" The oldest man asked, rubbing his one eye and looking over at the clock with the other, the time only showing six a.m.

 

"Because it's fathers day and we wanted to make you something!" Isabel yelled, making both men in front of her recoil slightly from the volume.

 

Eren nodded hurriedly in confirmation, clutching the empty glitter container to his chest and giving his best puppy dog eyes to his fathers.

 

Levi sighed and lazily ran a sparkly hand through his hair, closing his eyes and disarming his glare, "Why is there glitter all over you?"

 

Both kids started shouting over each other, trying to blame one another for the mess and ending up just giving Erwin and Levi twin headaches, "Okay, okay stop. What's done is done, can we just…take a shower?" The blond said, tentatively pulling back the small amount of cover from overtop himself and stepping out of bed, his husband following not too long afterwards.

 

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning all this fucking glitter up by myself," the shorter man muttered under his breath, knowing the other would hear him.

 

\-------

 

Once they got the kids all cleaned up and into new clothes they locked themselves in their ensuite bathroom, Levi immediately shedding his shimmering clothes while Erwin ran the water for a bath.

 

"Why a bath?" He asked, folding all his clothes and putting them in a neat pile in the corner. 

 

The blond shrugged, "I figured with the amount of glitter we could be our own bath bombs."

 

Levi half-smiled, lightly punching his husband on the shoulder before testing the water and waiting for the other to get in so he could lie on his chest. 

 

They both sank down into the hot water, letting the little bit of soap Levi added at the last minute cleanse their skin as they washed one another thoroughly, both coming up very confused when Erwin said he'd found glitter in some of Levi's more _private_ areas. 

 

But when they were finished their hour long soak they decided it was time to get out so they could prepare breakfast. They took a quick shower to remove any excess sparkles and hopped out, drying themselves and just standing in the mini-bathroom-sauna the bath had made to decompress before they had to go face the glitter explosion site again. 

 

\-------

 

When the two men got down stairs the first things they noticed were the two mugs placed on the kitchen island. 

 

"Who made us coffee?" Erwin asked in a fake-questioning tone, already seeing his son's foot hiding poorly behind the counter. 

 

"I don't know…" Levi said in the same manner, "But we should probably drink it before it gets cold."

 

Though it was most likely already cold, considering neither of their children knew how to use a coffee machine, a microwave, or how to get hot water for the instant shit, so the coffee they were seeing was most definitely the batch that they'd made a few days ago.

 

Nevertheless, both men picked up their labelled mugs, taking large sips of the drinks and nearly immediately choking.

 

While Erwin was just clearing his throat from the overly bitter taste, his partner was practically hacking. 

 

"Are you dying or something?" The blond asked jokingly, taking a slightly less generous sip from his cup.

 

"No, nothing, I just swallowed a bit of glitter," the younger answered gruffly, still coughing a little bit.

 

"Of course you did," he sighed. 

 

Somehow both Erwin and Levi knew they'd be finding glitter in every nook and cranny of their house for the next few decades to come. 

 

 


End file.
